Lara Holmes
by kate2814
Summary: (Post-reunion) Sherlock and John go looking for Sherlock's microscope however they then get trapped in the storage room leading to several games of cluedo and some family history from Sherlock. But who is Lara Holmes and why hasn't anybody ever heard of her? Join Mycroft, Sherlock and John on a family adventure! (Not great at summaries sorry!) Mild language but lots of fun xx
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction so please I would love and really appreciate any comments about my writing! Also if you have any ideas you would like to throw in go ahead! Here it goes… hope you like it!

"Sherlock, why are we even here?"

"I told you John, I need my microscope. God how do you live with such a short memory? I told you yesterday morning!"

"I wasn't even here yesterday morning! I was, you know what, just forget it. I forgot you did this, you know two years is a long time and the small things just slip….."

"Yes I know! I said I was sorry, what more do you want, a letter of apology? A song saying how sorry I am?"

"Well actually…."

"NO!"

John chuckled to himself while Sherlock opened the door to his storage compartment. When Sherlock had supposedly died, Mycroft moved all of Sherlock's things to a storage house for safe keeping. Now Sherlock was "alive" he wanted it all back.

"Ok knowing Mycroft's extraordinary mind he's probably labelled the box with my experiments in 'Science Stuff'"

"Original" John mumbled as he entered the room already searching for the right box. "Just remember to wedge…" BANG "…the door open" John slowly trailed off staring at the now locked door.

"What? I'm sure it is entirely possible to open a shut door John. Oh unless you were scared of the dark? Oh please tell me you're not that's just deplorable!"

"No I'm not afraid of the dark and even if I was there is nothing wrong with that! Many people are and it's a real phobia!" John said over Sherlock's mumblings of childish and idiots. "Anyway the reason why I wanted you to wedge the door is because you can't open it from the inside." John took his phone from his pocket and shone it in Sherlock's face.

"Well of course you can open….." Sherlock started while pushing at the door. "Ah John it seems that we have a slight problem, I can't open the door. Whose stupid idea was this! A self-locking door? Senseless!"

"I have a feeling Sherlock that things put inside storage units don't actually try to get out seeing as they are non-living objects!" John raged.

Sherlock felt around for a torch (which was luckily on top of a box) and placed it so it would light up most of the room. They both looked around trying to find something which may alert to someone that they were in there. Failing that they looked for a tool that they could use to lever the door open and then caught each other's eye. Both men burst into cute hysteric giggles and quite soon had tears in their eyes. "God Sherlock, why does this always happen to us? Don't you have a tool box or something?"

"Tool Box? I'm not that common John" Sherlock said with a smirk, "Mycroft will soon realise something is wrong when he doesn't see us return home. He knows we're here, we'll just have to be patient and wait." John groaned. "What?" Sherlock asked.

"Patient? You are the least patient person I know and now I have to wait God knows how long with you in a small dark room? I'm going to go crazy!"

"You think I'm going to enjoy this? There's nobody to deduce in here apart from you who I've already done! My mind will shrivel! It needs to be exercised!" Sherlock started to rant.

"Alright Spock calm down! While we're here we might as well go through the boxes and find your bloody microscope before help comes. At least that will pass some time."

With that Sherlock and John started to root through the boxes looking for the "Science Stuff". Even though the room was small it was piled high with boxes. John inwardly groaned as he cast aside yet another failed box, this was going to take forever! Just then he heard a low baritone chuckle coming from the other side of the room. He looked over and saw Sherlock holding up the Cluedo box looking at John with a raised eyebrow. "You know it's probably going to be at least another three hours, we could play…you know for old time's sake." John sighed but couldn't stand the thought of going through more boxes. "Fine but only one game! And I swear if you claim it's the bloody victim again I will tell Mycroft that you secretly love The Hobbit and like to pretend you're the dragon!" John said slyly. Sherlock had gone slightly pale but nodded in agreement, "His name is Smaug" he said quietly. John laughed and shook his head while putting a box in between them to play. The first game was over swiftly and quickly carried on to the next game...and the next. Soon an hour had passed and they had played about 6 games in total. "JOHN! THAT IS NOT EVEN LOGICAL! HOW COULD KILL THE VICTIM WITH PLASTIC STRING?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! SHE COULD HAVE RAMMED IT DOWN HIS THROAT AND MADE HIM CHOKE! Ok I think its best we stop before you go into one of your sulks! (And if you want to talk about illogical try talking about how the victim killed himself with a candle stick)" John said under his breath. "Let's continue going through boxes"

"Fine" Sherlock mumbled and sulked off to the far corner of the room. John exhaled very slowly before crouching down to look at the bottom boxes. As he was skimming the names he briefly saw something saying "childhood". He quickly went back and found a small, tattered, brown box labelled "Childhood memories-open at your own peril". John looked over his shoulder to see Sherlock vigorously tearing at boxes, becoming impatient to find his holy microscope. He turned back to the box and opened it. Inside were all sorts of photos, children's books and what appeared to be a child's size chemistry kit. John smiled to myself and started to rifle through the photos. The first one was when Sherlock was a baby. He could see the resemblance from the small mop of black curly hair right down to the bored expression on his face. The next was at what looked like a 3rd birthday party, John couldn't help but giggle when he saw Mycroft looking sorrowfully at the cake which had just been demolished by Sherlock's head. The next photograph made John very confused. It looked like a family portrait however there was an extra person. Sherlock's parents were standing at the back with Sherlock (about 10) and Mycroft (about 19) in front but between the two boys was a girl, who looked around 16.

The girl at a glance didn't look much like the rest of the family but if you looked closely you could see the resemblance. She didn't have black hair but an auburn kind of colour which was just shoulder length. She didn't have an aloof of bored expression on her face like everybody else did; instead she was smiling, not so much with her mouth but with her big, warm brown eyes. John was just about to shout over to Sherlock and ask him who she was when Sherlock's face appeared over his shoulder.

"Lara" Sherlock whispered softly

"Who?" John said with a confused face

"My elder sister, Lara Amelia Holmes"

"Well that's quite normal name for a Holmes!"

Sherlock continued to stare at the photo with, was that sentiment in his eyes? He chuckled, "yes she was quite normal compared to us" he sighed, "Our parents didn't really pay her much attention because of that fact. They were more focussed on Mycroft and I, wanting to push us to do better. Lara wasn't as smart as us, she couldn't deduce but she was lovely. Whenever I was upset she would always know and come and comfort me whether that was to sing a song, read a book or even play pirates! When Mycroft left for university she was always there so I wasn't lonely and always stood up for me. When Mummy started educate me she would push Lara to the side saying at least two out of the three were smart, Lara never seemed to get upset especially in front of me. However I do remember one time standing at the top of the stairs and listening to Mummy lecturing her on finding a husband as that is all she would be good for in life and left Lara to cry in the hallway. As soon as I went down to comfort her she stood up proudly, dried her eyes and said 'Come on Captain Sherly, we have treasure to find and sea monsters to kill"

John laughed softly at the image of Captain Sherlock however this seemed to bring Sherlock out of his trance and a cold look came into his eye. "But one day, not long after this photo was taken and after the argument I heard, I ran into her room and she wasn't there. I Ran all round the house and asked one of the maids who just started to cry and then walked away. Mycroft had come home the previous evening so I went to ask him but he didn't answer, just looked sadly down at me and shut his door. I found Mummy and she said that Lara had gone and was never coming back. She left me." With the Sherlock shoved the photograph back into the box just as the door opened. He stormed out leaving John very bewildered. He ran after Sherlock, just taking the time to grab the photograph, stuff it in his pocket and to thank the man who had been sent to release them.


	2. Chapter 2

When arriving back at Baker Street they found Mycroft sitting in Sherlock's chair. "Ah Brother, such a delight to see you again." Mycroft said with fake enthusiasm. "Not now Mycroft" Sherlock snarled, marching directly into his bedroom and slamming the door. John rubbed his face with his hand and slowly sank into his chair. "Had another domestic John?" Mycroft said suggestively. John rolled his eyes but handed over the photograph.

"I found this in one of the boxes, Sherlock began to talk about, Lara is it? (Mycroft nodded slowly) Well he was fine until he mentioned an argument between her and your mother and then he just shut down." John explained

"Ah yes. Lara. I can see why. Little Sherly was very attached to her; he was heartbroken when he found out she left. Never really been the same since."

"And how did you feel?" Mycroft raised a questioning eyebrow, "When Lara left, how did you feel?"

"Ah well I wasn't as close to her as Sherlock was, I was trying to do my best in university and following in Father's footsteps. I didn't really have time to dote on my younger sister. However I was upset when she left but to be honest John she wasn't really like one of us, never really fit in. I suppose she just got fed up and ran away."

"And you didn't look for her? Sherlock obviously loved her surely she wouldn't have just left him!" John exclaimed

"What was the point? She clearly did not want to be there? No use dragging her back to a place she disliked" As Mycroft stated this Sherlock slowly crept back into the room and glared at his brother. "John had a point there brother", Sherlock sneered, "She wouldn't have left me knowing that I would have been lonely and be brought up in the "traditional Holmes" way. The only way she ever would have gone was if….." Sherlock slowly trailed off as realisation hit him and he glared at Mycroft, "the only way she would leave was if someone made her!"

Mycroft's haughty expression slipped for just a moment showing panic and alarm but he quickly regained his composure but not quickly enough for Sherlock not to notice. "Mycroft?" Sherlock growled. Mycroft pulled at his tie, loosening it, "Sherlock I…." "No excuses Mycroft, I want to know what happened." Mycroft looked up at his brother's thunderous face and sighed. "Alright Sherlock, sit down." Sherlock walked over to the sofa and flung himself down, looking expectantly at Mycroft."

"As you know Mummy and Lara didn't get on very well, Mummy thought it was a waste of time to deal with her so didn't pay much attention to her needs or to care for her. Before you were born I would often look over her just to make sure she was alright, I was her older brother after all. But then you came along and needed a lot more attention especially considering how early you were born!" At this John glanced quickly over at Sherlock not really knowing anything about his past. Mycroft continued, "Lara constantly looked over you and often told a lot of the nurses off if they weren't holding you right or feeding you in the correct manner" Mycroft chuckled. "She really did love you and for a time everything was how it should be. Then I became engrossed in studies wanting to be exactly like Father which is what was expected and didn't pay much attention to the two of you, for that Sherlock I truly am sorry."

Sherlock nodded stiffly in response and gestured for Mycroft to continue. "As you and Lara got closer Mother became more jealous in a way that you would rather spend time playing pirates with her rather than learn. She took her frustration out on Lara by putting her down and over time it got worse and worse. Lara became very under confident and shy when meeting other people, the only time she was really herself was when she was with you."

John was shocked at the life which he did not know about. He looked at Sherlock who had tears in his eyes and was looking angrily at Mycroft, "Why didn't you or Father do anything?! How did I not realise this was going on! I should have….I should have done something..."

"You were too young to notice anything Sherlock, it wasn't your fault. And you know Father; far too busy focussing on national matters to take notice of home life..."

"And you?" John interrupted

Mycroft glanced quickly over at John like he had forgotten he was there and then back to Sherlock, "I felt too proud to do anything" he said quietly, "I thought it was between them and believed it to be wise not to get involved. I was far too focused on my career and hardly spent any time at home and didn't realise how serious the situation was getting. The night I arrived home was the night they had their biggest argument, I think you remember it. Mummy was shouting at Lara saying she was a disgrace to the Holmes family name and she was worthless, the only thing she could be in life would be a wife to a wealthy man and maybe not even that. It was Mummy that forced her to leave Sherlock. She didn't want to she begged to stay but Mummy had made up her mind…" Mycroft began to breathe heavily. "I…she came and...I…"

Sherlock glared daggers at his brother, "what did you do?" he snarled

Mycroft's cold exterior was shattered as he started to visibly shake. John had never seen either of the two brothers show this much emotion and hoped to God that England wouldn't fall!

"Lara saw me watching," Mycroft choked out, "she came over to me and begged me to talk to Mummy. She was crying and looking at me with such sorrowful eyes and…I just walked away...up to my room and shut the door not wanting to get involved." Mycroft let his head drop to his hands. "Please Sherlock forgive me" he whispered.

Sherlock seemed like he had turned to stone. He just sat there staring into space with a very pale complexion. Slowly he got up and moved towards Mycroft, John prepared for world war 3 to break out but instead Sherlock put a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder and quietly cried with him. John was in a state of shock, he'd never seen the two shake hands let alone to comfort one another! He retired to the kitchen to give them some space and to get well needed cups of tea!

When he returned with the tea and, much to Mycroft's delight, some of Mrs. Hudson's scones with Jam (result for John!) and cream both brothers were sitting on the sofa in silence. John put the tray down on the table and looked at them both. "Have you heard anything from her since?" John asked. They both looked up in surprise as they didn't realise he had entered again. Both shook their heads and went back to staring at the floor.

John thinking the answer was obvious stated, "well Mycroft can't you just find her with...whatever you use to spy on people? If you really want to see her I'm sure it's quite simple."

Sherlock ran to John and hugged him, "John you are brilliant! Maybe not to my standard but you are definitely above the normal standard!" John grunted at this and drank his tea. "Mycroft can you do it?"

"Of course I can dear brother!" He said with enthusiasm (real this time!) With that he gulped down his tea, shoved three scones into his mouth and left with the air of business about him. John smiled up at Sherlock who was grinning from ear to ear back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Just one day later Mycroft had tracked down where his sister lived and both he, Sherlock and John were on their way to her flat, which incidentally was also in London! When the car pulled up in front of her flat they all sat quietly and stared at the beauty of the flat. It was a three-story old fashioned red-bricked flat in the beautiful Hampstead Heath surrounded by stunning gardens and a big lake. Sherlock suddenly looked worriedly at Mycroft, "what if she doesn't want to see us? What if she's cast us out of her life?"

Mycroft put a reassuring hand on Sherlock's shoulder and replied, "Brother she will be delighted to see you, not so much me I imagine." With one last look between all of them they got out and rang the doorbell. Instead of a woman answering a 36 year old male opened the door instead. He was very tall, slightly tanned and wearing a Michael Kors suit with black shoes, his bright blue eyes flashed over them almost like he was examining them inside and out. His Sharp cheekbones outlined his friendly, handsome face and when his eyes recognised Sherlock's and Mycroft's features he relaxed his mouth into a friendly, boyish grin.

The man looked expectantly at the three of them waiting for one of them to explain their presence. John cleared his throat, "Hi, umm, excuse us for bothering you but I don't suppose a Lara Holmes lives here?" The man smiled warmly down at John then called back into the flat, "Lara I've got three men here who wants to see you. They seem quite official, especially with the suits!"

Mycroft and Sherlock glanced at each other's attire and then their gaze shot back to the doorway. Bouncing down the stairs and coming to a graceful stop beside the man was a stunning woman, about the same age. She had big brown eyes, a warm smile and short auburn hair styled into a sleek bob.

"Lara" Sherlock whispered and beamed up at her. She looked over to Sherlock and met his eyes. Suddenly she had a flash back of a small boy with a mop of untameable black curls and bright adventurous eyes staring up at her.

"Sherlock" she breathed and stepped down to where he was standing. She put a hand on his cheek and looked him up and down. "Well you've grown haven't you? Still as skinny as a stick but as handsome as ever! Come here I've missed you so much!" She pulled him down, embracing him and kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled away she had tears in her eyes and couldn't stop looking at her younger brother who she hadn't seen in 20 years. Mycroft cleared his throat and she glanced up at him then walked over to where he was standing with an expressionless look on her face. A grin then broke across Lara's face as she enveloped Mycroft in a hug as well, "God I've missed you too! Both of you, I can't believe you here!"

The man behind her gave a small cough and she snapped back to herself. "Oh where are my manners, Sherlock, Mycroft this is Will. Will these are my brothers and this is…." She turned to John with a confused expression.

"Ehem John, I'm John Watson, I live with Sherlock…" Lara had a surprised look on her face and was just about to open her mouth when John cut in, "as flatmates! Nothing more, just friends!" Lara grinned and nodded. "Well come on in then, have a cup of tea… Will you know where the kettle is" she said with a wink.

They all went up to the cosy sitting room and sat down. "So what are you two doing now? C'mon I want to hear everything!" They got down to telling her everything that happened in the past 20 years; Sherlock becoming the only Consulting Detective, Mycroft having a "minor position" in the British Government (which she didn't believe for a minute). Will came in with the tea and the conversation turned on her.

"So Lara what are you up to now? I really hope you didn't just go along with what Mummy thought you would be doing!" Sherlock asked glancing at Will, trying to deduce him.

"Not at all! I would never want to prove that old hag right! (Mycroft flinched) Sorry Mycroft I know you two looked up to her and hey she was a strong woman and good for her but as you may remember we didn't exactly get on! Now where was I…? Oh right! As soon as I was forced to leave..." Lara glanced over to Mycroft who looked down ashamedly, "I found work as a waitress to save up money for my own place. For the first couple of months I stayed wherever I could, on the streets, in youth hostels, homeless shelters. I carried on working as a waitress and everything was going well until I turned 18 and the boss thought that as I was officially of age and could "pay" me in other means…(All four men shivered visibly, her two brothers not wanting to think about what Lara went through)..Oh don't worry I didn't let him so he fired me, men's logic honestly! I then got job as a barmaid which definitely toughened me up! I became a bit of a tomboy and was quite reckless which I suppose is how I got the job I'm doing now."

"Which is…?" Mycroft prompted

"Well…." She began to say until Will nudged her hard in the side. "I can't say...however Sherlock I remember you were good at deducing! Go on deduce me!"

Sherlock looked a bit startled then got down to business. He looked around the flat and then started to rattle of his deductions, "There are expensive and modern gadgets all in exactly the right place showing you need order, both you and Will are wearing wedding rings however neither of you have mentioned your marriage which would be the most obvious thing to state when telling siblings about your life. The wedding rings are new which could mean you were recently married however if you were recently married you wouldn't be able to afford this place. The fact that you do live here means that you either earn a lot of money or it is being lent to you. There is a bulge in Wills breast pocket is the shape of a gun and your wearing a belt which looks like it could hold one, therefore a dangerous job or one you would need to defend yourselves and/or attack others. Files are placed on the desk, each full with notes however no labels on the front indicating they were private and most likely top secret. Of course the obvious fact that you were about to say but Will then stopping you suggests a secret Job which you should tell nobody about. I am thinking an agent of some kind. Working for MI5 no MI6 as you are both tanned and have injection scars on your arms indicating you travel a lot and MI6 agents are known for gathering information from outside the UK." He finished matter-of-factly.

John, Will and Lara gazed at him in awe, "I forgot how good you were at that!" She then turned to Will who had a slightly annoyed expression on his face, "and you can stop looking like that, I didn't tell him he observed and got it right ergo it's not against the rules!" She said with a playful smirk. Will rolled his eyes and Lara turned her attention onto John. "So how did you come into the Holmes life John?"

John laughed and stated, "Oh you know the original story of going into a morgue to look for a flatmate, some random guy who I've never met arranging to meet me at a flat and then to finalise the details go off on a case with him and get kidnapped by his "arch enemy". All very formal as you can tell" he finished with a flirtatious wink. Lara laughed and shook her head, "oh you two never were completely normal were you? Well I'm relieved that you both seem to be happy."

"Lara, and Will, sorry to be quite forward about this, but what job could you possibly be doing that you have to pretend to be married and live in a very grand flat? In my job all the latest operations get run past me briefly and I haven't seen your names come up?"

Will and Lara looked briefly at each other and Will was just about to answer when a man of about 48 entered the flat, "Lara, Will change of plan you fly out tonight, you bloody catch that double agent and for fucks sake don't die!" The man then noticed the extra three people who looked uncomfortably awkward sitting on the sofa, "Ah you didn't hear that did you?"

Lara started to giggle uncontrollably and Will smirked, "Sir these are my two brothers; Mycroft Holmes and Sherlock Holmes, with their friend Watson. Mycroft works high up in the government so you have no need to worry, no information will be leaked."

"As long as it isn't" he said glaring at the three of them. Mycroft stood up to shake his hand, "I'm Mycroft Holmes and I can guarantee none of what will be said will leave this room Mr….."

"Mr. Scott head of the Secret Intelligence Service" he replied stiffly nodding his head and retuning the handshake. He turned his attention back to his two agents. "As I was saying there has been a change of plan, you will be flying out to Russia tonight however you will continue to carry on your disguise."

Will turned to face Lara, "oh I don't think we'll have a problem with that sir" and winked suggestively at her. She hit him playfully in return and turned to face her boss, "Sir, I was wondering could these men join us on our mission? I know it is not protocol however Mycroft has a very influential position on the Russian Government, Sherlock will be able to deduce who the double agent is and John is an Army Doctor; if anything goes wrong he could take care of us and will also be useful in a fight."

turned to study the men with a sigh he faced Lara, "Fine, I don't know what it is about you but I can't seem say no to your requests! I hope you know what you're doing (Lara nodded), good now you need to go and get ready, Will help me organise these three with specialised equipment."

They all got to work on their respective tasks as John was being fitted with a new state of the art personalised gun by Will he asked with a suggestive look, "so what's the deal with you and Lara? You seem very close, any romantic interest going on?" At this Sherlock and Mycroft also looked up, wanting to hear the answer of something they too were wondering about.

Will chuckled, "Not at all, Lara has become like a sister to me and I know she feels the same way. We met in the pub she was telling you about and she had something, a spark of…I don't know what but in that instant I knew she had so much potential, so much more to her than just a barmaid. is actually my father, his name's Henry by the way and is a bigger softy than he lets on… (the three of them looked to "Henry" in surprise to which he just winked and went to check on Lara)…anyway I took him to the bar one night and pointed out Lara to him and he immediately had a soft spot for her. I guess you could say she was the daughter he never had. But yes Lara and I do have a good relationship filled mostly with banter and tricks I must admit!" He laughed again as Henry came back into the room,

"You forgot to mention one thing Will, she's the best agent we've got, you should be very proud of her." Henry said looking pointedly at Sherlock and Mycroft. Before either of the two men could reply Lara entered wearing blue skinny jeans and a green duffle coat which concealed a number of different weapons, "everybody ready? Let's get this show on the road" and with a wink she strode out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

All six of them were seated in first class on a 747, which Mycroft had so conveniently arranged seeing as first class was in the nose of the plane so they couldn't be interrupted. Sherlock leaned over to Mycroft and whispered, "How are you feeling about this Brother? I do remember how much you hate legwork." He smirked before pulling back, deliberately not looking at Mycroft's scowling face, and tuned into the current conversation between Henry, Will and Lara.

"As soon as you get off this plane you have to act like the most loved up couple ever to walk the Earth do you understand me?"

Lara put on a repulsed face and looked at Will, "Excuse me Sir but that is going to take a lot of acting!"

"Sod off! I'm not so happy about it myself!" Will retorted winking and prodding her side as he did so. Henry just rolled his eyes and continued to brief them on what was ahead. The three of them were completely oblivious to the looks the other three were giving them. John turned to the brothers and said in awe, "I cannot believe she is from the same family as you! She's just so…easy going and…genuinely nice and funny!"

Sherlock smiled briefly and then smirked at John, "It sounds like, Dr. Watson, that our sister has piqued your interest. What would you say Mycroft?"

"Well dear brother, if the blush slowly creeping up Dr. Watson's face is anything to go by I would say you are correct." Mycroft replied smoothly

"Oh piss off! You two better not be like this the whole time. Anyway she's your sister! You shouldn't be talking like that!" John countered while sinking back into his seat. The two brothers shared a rare smile before observing the trio up front who were laughing at some supposedly humorous joke. "They really do look like a family don't they?" Sherlock observed. Mycroft nodded and then he too lowered himself into the seat, staring out the window leaving Sherlock to enter his Mind Palace.

Having noticed that the back on the cabin had gone quiet, Will faced Lara with a serious expression and asked, "So what happened between all of you? You've known us for what? 14 years? Yet you haven't told us a single thing about your family and suddenly out of the blue your brothers turn up on your door step?"

Lara sighed and faced the two people who had made her feel the most welcome she had felt anywhere, "I was born into a very upper class and privileged background, the Holmes family. I am no way near as intelligent and cunning as my brothers and my mother realised that from an early age. All the attention when I was around 5 was focussed on Mycroft and him doing the best he could at school and in his private tutor lessons. Then Sherlock was born however he was born very premature and for a while we didn't know if he would survive and so he was sole focus. I went on with a normal life, going to school, coming home, doing homework, look after Sherlock then go to bed but as Sherlock got older I realised I was treated very differently to my two brothers. I would get no extra attention to improve my academic skills like they did and when I asked if I could also get extra tuition my mother looked down at me and said 'it would be a waste of time and money the good it would do you!' From then on I knew my mother was disgusted with me, she couldn't begin to understand how she produced such a plain child." Lara at this point was staring into space, Henry and Will shared disgusted looks, "After that I got a bit more rebellious, knowing I couldn't do anything to change my mother's opinion I would do all sorts to infuriate her… (Lara giggled)…I remember trying to get caught smoking with a whole load of boys older than me, that didn't go down to well! Then one day when Mycroft had come home from university and Sherlock had gone to bed I went downstairs to find a suitcase of bare essentials in the foyer. Mother was standing by it with a cold look on her face. She started to tell me how I was worthless and would never come to anything in life, that I was a disgrace to the Holmes household and how she wanted me gone and to never come back. I saw Mycroft on the stairs with a slightly shocked expression on his face so I went over and begged him to help me. He dismissed me and walked to his room and shut the door. That was when I knew I had never really belonged in the house. The only person who really appreciated and loved me was Sherlock but he was too young to understand what was really going on. So I left and have never been back since." Lara finally looked up at the two men and they could see tear tracks running down her face.

"Jesus Lara I am so sorry. Why didn't you tell us?" Henry asked with a sympathetic face.

"It was in the past, I didn't really want to bring it up."

Will had a thunderous look on his face and spat out, "how can you forgive him?" jerking his head towards Mycroft who was surreptitiously listening into the conversation, "he could have helped you yet he turned you away! His own sister!"

"In the beginning that's what I thought too! For the first couple of months I was heartbroken that my older brother, the one person I looked up to, had cast me aside. But then I realised it wasn't his fault. He was away at university and had so much pressure on his shoulders to succeed in politics. He didn't know what was going on at home and I think on that night he was too scared to do anything that would risk his future. So yes I forgive him, I can't be angry now, he was only 18 and didn't really know what he was doing." Lara eyes flickered up to Mycroft and she could tell he was listening, "I think for the past 20 years he's believed it was his fault that I left, that's the worst punishment, thinking something is your fault when really it's not." She said pointedly. Lara looked directly into Mycroft's eyes and smiled then turned away. He gazed out of the window feeling lighter than he had for a while.


	5. Authors Note

Hey everyone! Thank you to all of you who have followed and favourited this story! I am sorry for the delay in updating but I'm at boarding school which blocks the fanfiction website which sucks! However I am planning on writing during the week and posting a chapter every Saturday starting next week!

Thank you! I would really appreciate reviews so I know what to improve on and if you have any ideas you want to give/criticism/praise I would love to hear it! Thank you everyone for your patience and I shall see you all Saturday!


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hello everybody! Thank you so much for liking, following and reviewing my story! It really does mean a lot to me! I would also love to thank The Hope Lions who is my beta and is amazing and does an awesome job! Thanks for being supportive of me! :D Ok anyway on with the story…..

…

They arrived in Russia a couple of hours later after all being briefed by Henry about the mission ahead. "Now remember you two, you're on your honeymoon, you're loved up and everything's happy and joyful, got it!" Lara and Will nodded seriously before holding hands and stepping out of the plane. "Now you three have to act like you don't know them, it was just a coincidence that you met on the plane and they seemed like a nice couple, right?" John, Mycroft and Sherlock looked each other and nodded too. "Good, let's go."

They exited the plane a few minutes after the "happy couple" and followed them to the baggage claim. While they were waiting for their luggage John looked over at Will and Lara; they looked like they were in a world of their own, wrapped up in each other's arms and not looking at anybody else. Will would occasionally lean in and whisper something in her ear and she would smile shyly and peck him quickly on the lips. He nudged Sherlock and nodded his head in their direction, "God, she's a better master of disguise than you are! Must run in the family." Sherlock rolled his eyes as John winked, but continued to observe his sister. Sherlock wasn't entirely sure it was acting and by the look on Mycroft's face he didn't think so either.

When they arrived at the hotel and John and Sherlock were put in charge of getting rooms for themselves and Mycroft. "Okay, well we've got one single room left and one double will that be okay?" the receptionist asked.

John and Sherlock looked at each other before asking, "the double room is that a double bed?" John asked with a hint of dread, but with an inkling of hopefulness that Sherlock did not miss.

" Yes, Sir. The double room has a double bed, single room has one single bed. Hope you don't mind me asking, but is this your honeymoon? If it is I can offer you our second honeymoon suite as the first one is being used…." John interrupted her ramblings with a loud coughing fit.

"No.. ehem..we….." Sherlock cut off John's denial with a sudden idea.

"Actually yes we are on our honeymoon, but we were hoping to keep it quiet, you know with what some people might think." Sherlock said smoothly while wrapping an arm around John's waist. John looked up at him in shock, speechless. The receptionist nodded enthusiastically, "Of course Sir I understand, your secret is safe with me." With a wink she went to go get them their keys leaving John, still slightly in shock, gaping up at Sherlock.

"What the hell are you doing? We are not the ones on honeymoon! We don't want to attract any more attention to ourselves!" John said raising his voice and pushing away from Sherlock

"Shut up and listen" Sherlock said quickly and quietly while bringing John closer to him again. "If we act as a couple we could also spy on this double agent. Usually when we're seen together people assume we're on a case so if they think we are a couple then they will just assume we are together because we want to be thus not arousing suspicion, do you see?"

John put his head down and murmured, "Fine, but it doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

Sherlock grinned at the receptionist came back with their keys, "Well I hope you two boys have fun!"  
John blushed a deep red while Sherlock winked back and replied, "I'm sure we will" before whisking John off to the lift and joining Mycroft.

Mycroft raised his eyebrows at the arm around John's waist but didn't comment and simply smiled knowingly at Sherlock. "Shut up" the detective hissed.  
Mycroft widened his eyes in mock surprise, "But I didn't say anything brother dear," he smirked.  
"You were thinking it!" Sherlock retorted.

When they got to their floor, Mycroft went off to his room while Sherlock and John went to examine theirs. The couple stepped inside and quickly stopped in their tracks. Obviously, the receptionist had arranged something while she got the keys as on the rather large double bed, rose petals were acting as a boarder and in the middle were two swans made out of towels with rose petals surrounding it in a heart. Both slowly entered the room without saying anything. John stayed still, staring at the bed while Sherlock went to check the rest of their room out.

"John..um…ehem I think you better come in here."

John followed Sherlock's voice coming from the bathroom and saw what he was staring at. The bath, well hot tub, was also filled with flower petals and floating on top were little tea lights flickering in the darkened room. Next to the tub was a bottle of champagne with two glasses and a note reading, "Dear Mr. and Mr. Johnson (they had to use a fake name) we hope you have a great stay here and enjoy this bottle on the house! Happy honeymoon and don't worry, your secret is safe with us!"

They turned to face each other and as soon as they caught the other's eye the friends burst into hysterics tears pooling in their eyes.

"Oh God! The thing I do for you Mr. Holmes! You owe me big time!" John said between giggles.

"Well you do realize you don't have to do all these things, but you always choose to…" Sherlock quickly sobered from his laughter and started to think of all the times John and put Sherlock before himself; shooting the cabbie, punching the chief superintendant, running off with Sherlock while supposedly on a date. These were all things you do for someone you care deeply about, but surely…No John was..is..straight as he so likes to remind us; he just thinks of me as close friend. But would a friend really pretend to act gay..hell act like he's in a civil partnership? But, what if John did have feelings for me? More than friendship…. NO! Sherlock do not get your hopes up, remember 'Caring is a disadvantage!'

Just then Sherlock realized that John had been staring at him questioningly for a couple of minutes. He cleared his throat, "We should get some sleep. We'll have a busy day tomorrow." Embarrassed, Sherlock quickly stalked out of the bathroom and began to get dressed. John was left staring after him with slight whiplash from the sudden change in the mood. Had he said something? He didn't think he had but then again this was Sherlock bloody gorgeous Holmes we are talking about! Wait Gorgeous? Where did that come from? John shook his head and walked back into the room where Sherlock was already in bed, having already brushed off all the ridiculous decoration.

"So..ehem well I guess I'll sleep on the chair."

"Why?" Sherlock asked with obvious confusion. "If you sleep in that thing for the night your back will be hell in the morning. You won't complain about it but your discomfort will be obvious."

"Yeh but you're in that bed…" John said trying not to sound like he was speaking to a child.

"So?" Sherlock twigged. "Oh for God's sake John! We're both grown men and this is quite a big bed, do stop being an idiot and just get in."

John sighed , but went back into the bathroom to get changed into his flannel pyjamas. When he was done John cautiously approached the other side of the bed and climbed in making sure to stay at the very edge. He could practically hear Sherlock roll his eyes and decided what the heck. The man moved closer to Sherlock and got comfortable, surprised about how safe and secure he felt next to Sherlock, feeling his body heat so close to him. He had never felt so at ease lying next to someone before, like it was natural and….right… "Oh God" John thought to himself, "I've only gone and fallen in love with Bloody Sherlock Holmes!"


	7. Author's Note

Hello everyone! I want to thank you all again for following my story, has really built my confidence! However I won't be able to update until July as I really have to focus on revision and my A-levels! I am so sorry but I promise the standard of writing will be better if I do this rather than post mediocre chapters. See you in July, and I hope you're not too annoyed! :( xxxx


End file.
